Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Byty, Opposity, koty i inne takie
160px Witaj na stronie głównej mojego uporządkowanego chaosu UwU Skoro to wszystko jest wymyślone to hej - ogranicza mnie tylko wyobraźnia! Weź nie graj więcej ani filmów nie oglądaj bo robisz się za bardzo pracowita. Ja wiem że nie wprowadzam nic nowego czy "świeżego" ale jak ktoś ma z tym problem...cóż, to nie mój problem <3 Przydatne linki *Planety w skrócie*Przyszłość moich postaci*Układ strony*PROJECT*Wymiary i takie tam*Lista postaci i ich pochodzenia*Teoria żywiołów*Brudnopis 3*Brudnopis 1**Od autorki* Plany *Technicznie rzecz biorąc to Kakyu, Sal-Lee i Gunay się nie znają ale i tak walnę im arta razem z Mirage i Domino jak sobie herbatkę piją...i może upchnę Lapis. Byty 'Gunay' Günay - Malowanie nieboskłonu. Jakiś kosmiczny byt jak Kakyu czy Sal-lee. Łączy w sobie zarówno barwy ciepłe jak i zimne (pół ciała takie, pół ciała takie). W sumie może przypominac jakiegos stwora albo człowieka i stwora jak Sal-Lee przypomina smoka. Może być stworzeniem z mitów Desertii. Według legend Gunay opiekuje się wygnańcami, bytamioraz duszami które nie zostały przyjęte do wymiaru duchowego bo nie zaznały szczęścia za zycia. Osobowość Wygląd Günay jest człekokształtną, unoszącą się kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią istotą której "ciało" podzielone jest na dwie części - lewa utrzymana jest w ciepłych barwach zaś prawa w zimnych. Włosy Günay są długie i sięgają jej bioder. Oczy istoty mają srebrną barwę zaś jej białka są zażółcone. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Derived from the Turkic elements gün "sun" and ay "moon". *Pomysł na Gunay jak i nieco wygląd postaci wziął się od Soraki Zwiastunki brzasku oraz Soraki Zwiastunki nocy z LoLa. Od autorki Galeria Gunay projekty.jpg Gunay pierwszy rysunek.jpg Gunay ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Kaki! czyli pani "Poza czasem, wszędzie i nigdzie"' Kakyū - pani od badyli wspomniana w brudnopisie 2. Żyje poza czasem i przestrzenia, w miejscu do którego normalnie nie ma wstępu.Nie może go opuszczac ponieważ zderzenie z czasoprzestrzenią groziłoby nie tylko jej "zamrożeniem" ale i rozdarciem tego wymiaru w którym by przebywała (cos juak waga - jedno za dużo, nie wzięte pod uwagę i cała równowaga zaburzona). Mirage i Domino utknięcie w pętli nie grozi bo nie sa przywiązane do ogrodów jak Kakyu (do ich ochrony wystarczy jedna osoba dlatego Kakyu poswięciła wolność i okryła się tymi skałami co ma na ciele by chronić ogród) Osobowość *Powazna, *Rozsądna. *Powolna i spokojna. *Oszczędna w słowach. Wygląd Kakyū jest człekokształtną istotą której ciało składa się z fioletowych "płyt" ochraniających jej prawdziwą formę Jej barwę zdradza kolor "włosów" Kakyū które jako jedyne nie są pokryte "płytami". Nad barkami Kakyū swobodnie unosi się coś podobnego do "płyt" jednakże w innym kształcie. Twarz Kakyū również zakrywa "płyta" z wyrzeźbionymi oczodołami, ustami oraz nosem. Relacje Kakyu stworzyła Mirage by nie czuć się samotna (ze swojej cząstki, iskry) ale mała się zbuntowała bo miała dość jej zrzędzenia (i p[rzewidywania w końcu Mirage ma w sobie jej cząstkę) i stworzyła sobie jako psiapsi Domino. Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej design jest zainspirowany skinem pt. "Dark Star Karma" należącym do Karmy z gry "League of Legends". *Imię ma po księżniczce (nazawszewmymserduszku) Kakyū z anime i mangi "Sailor Moon". *Nie odczuwa upływu czasu, lecz ten termin nie jest jej obcy. *Jest tej samej "rasy" co Mirage i Domino. Pochodzenie Od autorki Galeria Kakyu portret.jpg Kakyu symbol.jpg Kakyu ID.jpg KakyuISal-LeeInneCodzienne.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'W sumie sama nie wiem jaki dać tytuł' Mirage i Domino - (nie, nie planeta Bloom tylko imie/ksywka) bo ostatnio siedzę głównie w Winx...to to na kiedys kiedys tam. Nawet inne wymiary potrzebują strażników, miała to być para kogoś w stylu superbohaterów ale po przemyśleniach stwierdziłam że to dziwne i nie potrzebują masek. Są osobami bardzo wiekowymi, chociaż wyglądają jak young adult ich wiek liczy nawet kilka tysięcy lat. Nie odczuwają upływu czasu. W sumie są tym samym co Kakyū, ale bez tej "skalistej" otoczki, czysta energia. Mirage została stworzona przez Kakyu z jej części by Kakyu nie czuła się samotna. Mirage jednak ani myślała siedziec i słuchać się Kakyu, stworzyła w podobny sposób (ze swojej czątki) Domino więc Mirage ma w sobie cząstkę Kakyu a Domino cząstkę Mirage, nawet myslą podobnie i czesto mówią w tym samym czasie. Mirage i Domino utknięcie w pętli nie grozi bo nie sa przywiązane do ogrodów jak Kakyu. Osobowość Mirage Domino Wygląd Zarówno Mirage jak i Domino są istotami stworzonymi na podobieństwo Kakyū. Ich karnacja jest różowa, włosy mają barwę piaskowego blondu zaś oczy są różowo-żółte. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Od autorki Galeria Mirage Mirage i Domino ID.jpg Mirage symbol.jpg Domino Mirage i Domino ID.jpg Domino symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Sal-Lee' Sal-Lee - "przedwieczny, martwy byt, który trwa już tak długo, że prawie wszystko mu zobojętniało. W skrócie "i don't care i love it" komuś zniszczył się dom? Złamał nogę? Wyłysiał? Najwyraźniej los tak chciał. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ "Każesz mi płacić? Ty wiesz kim ja jestem? Byłam tutaj zanim na swiecie pojawili sie przodkowie Twojego marnego rodu". Jak cos jej się nie spodoba to jest nadąsana. Wieczność trochę ją męczy i nudzi, taka wyschnięta, odarta z emocji panna "wszystko już widziałam, wszędzie byłam" Istota mityczna przynosząca dobrą lub zła pogodę i dbająca o bezpieczeństwo nieba. Sal-Lee od niedawna odwiedza Kakyu a to w sumie nie dziwne bo tez to taki byt (Lapis nie może bo nie chcę przesadzać). Sal-Lee odkrywa że ma dostęp (tylko ona) do takiego pomieszczenia w "ogrodach" w którym znajduja się witraże z różnymi scenkami, postaciami etc (np. Witraż Neikei i Sushili, witraż Sinead i Niamh, wityraż Meli na czele Tri) te witraże pokazują najważniejsze momenty czy coś. Dopracuje się. Sal-Lee, Kakyu, Mirage oraz Domino są niewidoczne dla innych moich OC nawwt jesli opuszczą 'Ogrody" (poza Kakyu, ona akurat to taki filar i nie może). Jedynie Mela wiedziała o Kakyu i ją widziała (jak była w spiączce po przywróceniu Tri swiatła) ale obudziwszy się zapomniała i o Kakyu i o 'Ogrodach". Osobowość Wygląd Sal-Lee jest istotą przypominającą swoim wyglądem połączenie człowieka oraz orientalnego smoka. Jej karnacja jest różowa zaś kończyny (pokryte łuskami) są fioletowe. Włosy Sal-Lee mają cyklamenową barwę. Jej oczy są żółte i zdają się mieć nienaturalnie duże źrenice. Twarz Sal-Lee pokrywają łuski. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' - Podglądanie śmiertelników. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Inspirowana Fafnirem z Eldzi, ale tylko z tym byciem znudzonym,zobojętniałym bytem bo smokiem nie będzie...głównie dlatego że nie umiem ich rysować...hej ja mało co umiem rysować. *Imię postaci zostało nadane po bohaterce filmu animowanego "Barbie Srtarlight adwenture" - Sal-Lee of Upper Plope. *Jej ddesign inspirowany jest "Księżycowymi zjawami" Morgana i Caitlyn z LoLa. *Nie nosi obuwia. Pochodzenie Pochodzenie Sal-Lee jest nieokreslone, jednakże wiadome jest iz nie przynalezy ona do konkretnej planety. Ona sama przekonana jest o tym że wzięła się z nicości wraz z pojawieniem się zagrożenia ze strony planet Magicznego wymiaru. *Sal-Lee występuje w mitach wielu planet Magicznego wymiaru i na niemal każdej planecie ma inne imię. Np. na Honolulis nazywana jest "Leelo". *Jest zmiennokształtna lecz nie potrafi przybrać pełnej człekopodobnej formy dlatego z człowieka posiada jedynie ręce, nogi oraz twarz. Od autorki Galeria Sal-Lee ID.jpg KakyuISal-LeeInneCodzienne.jpg Meta timeline *'?' Inne linie czasowe 'Yami' Yami - Ktoś z przyszłości (niczym Chibiusa Tsukino z SM) obecność tej osoby nie robi problemów bo ma jakiśtam artefakt utrzymujący linię czasoprzestrzenną w całości itp (jakby jej nie było ale jest). Przybyła albo ocalić kogoś albo sprawić że ktoś nie wyrośnie na złola. Może sobie skakać między wymiarami i jednocześnie musi być bardzo ostrożna bo może i ta postać ma kamyk ale jako że nie jest z tej "obecnej" linii, jej ciało może się hmm...zakrzywić? Rozszczepić?. jak dam tej postaci jakieś lewitujące cząsteczki dookoła szyi czy coś to to będzie przesada co nie? Za broń służy jej Jo-Jo. Cytacik "Wasza teraźniejszość patrząc z mojego punktu widzenia to przeszłość, coś co się wydarzyło więc...owszem, nie mam wyrzutów że tak często tu jestem!" nie lubi być nazywana "czarodziejką czasu i portali" bo uważa ze nie można mieć całkowitej władzy nad czasem, jest on dla każdej osoby wspólny po za tym uważa że "tytuły" są po prostu głupie. Młode to to, do 15-stu lat MożeCzyjaśCórka?. Podobnie jak Chibiusę, ścigają ja złole, "agenci" czy coś - "Ty o nich nie wiesz ale oni są, czają się gdzieś w cieniu wyłapując tych którzy odważyli się im sprzeciwić. Magiczny Wymiar przyszłości nie lubi zmieniania przeszłości bo ona ukształtowała jego teraźniejszość i właśnie dlatego mi musi się udać. Po prostu musi, nie chcę by moi bliscy musieli nadal cierpieć. Wszystko albo nic." zdaje się być nawet pochłonięta obsesją na punkcie tych co ją szukają. Podawała się za kuzynkę Astry (bo zdolności z nią mi sie kojarzą takie galaxy i wgl) ale jak kamuflaż wyszedł na jaw uparcie nie chciała zdradzić swojego prawdziwego pochodzenia, dlatego nie ma go wpisanego. Jak można było się domyśleć, zna po krótce przyszłość moich OCek. Włosy ma farbowane. Osobowość *Brzydzi się natury - robactwo, zwierzęta, rośloinki fuj. *Wielka pani buntowniczka, pofarbowała włosy i zaczeła używac pseudonimu. Wygląd Lata to wysoka, smukła, młoda dziewczyna o bladej karnacji i długich włosach w kolorze jasnego granatu. Jej oczy są zielono-niebieskie zaś brwi szare. Ma pulchne policzki oblane rumieńcem oraz naturalnie karmazywnowe wargi. Relacje 'Rodzice' Nie no, bo to będzie spojler :V 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pseudo - Means "twin, pair" in Sanskrit. In Hindu belief this is the name of the first woman, the twin sister of the first man Yama. "Yami" to chyba też "ciemność" po japońsku co nie? w sumie to też by pasowało. *Imie - "Means vine, creeping plant in Sanskrit." *Jej zdolności sa zainspirowane postaciami z gry 'League of Legends" - Vel'Koza (tektonika, rozszczepianie plazmowe), Aurelion Sola (kometa) i Zoe (portal, senna bańka do uniknięcia ataków od złoli/opóźnienia). *Pomysł na broń - Jo-jo, rwniez pochodzi z tej gry (od postaci Zoe). *Inspiracja do stworzenia Yami i jej historii była Chibiusa Tsukino z anime i mangi pt."Sailor Moon". *Początkowo, podawała się za kuzynkę Astry. Nie dałam jej miejsca pochodzenie poniewaz byłby to za duzy spojler. *Jej naturalny kolor włosów to ciemny brąz. Od autorki Galeria Yami ID.jpg Yami symbol.jpg Yami portret.jpg Lata w stroju z Ohm.jpg Meta timeline *'?' Inne wymiary niż Magiczny (poza Ziemią) Ximaedra - to wojowniczka z wymiaru astralnego, pół czarodziejka, pół zjawa. Niegdyś niezrozumiana, głodna wiedzy dziewczyna z Melodii otworzyła portal który na zawsze zmienił nie tylko jej życie ale i nią samą. Ximaedra przeżyła i wydostała się z więzienia w którym przyszło jej spedzić wiele lat. Teraz Ximaedra może na nowo odkrywać to o czym zapomniała, lecz nigdzie nie zatrtzymuje się na dłużej. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *"Płytach" Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Postać urodziła się na Melodii, jednak w wymiarze astralnym przeszła tyle zmian zarówno psychoicznych jak i fizycznych że to WA uznaje za swój dom. *Jej imię zostało zaczerpnięte od postaci z gry "Choices". *Jej historia została lekko zainspirowana Kai'Są z gry 'League of Legends". Pochodzenie *'Wymiar astralny' - Od autorki Galeria Ximaedra ID.jpg Ximaedra pierwszy rysunek.jpg Meta timeline *'?' Inne postaci 'Meow' Casta - tarocistka i nadworny mag Meowni. Ma starszego brata o którego jest ciupkę zazdrosna bo jest przedstawicielem Meowni na naradach planet w MW a ona tylko tym nadwornym magiem. Była zakochana w swoim mistrzu który nauczał ją magii/czytania kart etc ale nigdy nie wyznała mu uczuć bo zwyczajnie bała się odrzucenia (dzielą ich tylko dwa lata różnicy wieku) ten nauczyciel pewnego dnia sobie gdzieś poszedł i do tej pory nie wrócił przed zrobieniem pa,pa zostawił Caście swoją własną talię kart oswiadczając że nigdy jej nie zapomni i smutna Casta została sama. Była niechcianym dziexkiem. Jej rodzice mieli już syna więc córka zeszła na bardzo daleki plan. W dodatku jej matka zastanawiała się nad usunięciem ciąży, z bratem darła koty. Ma dwubarwne tęczówki a ogon służy jej za różdźkę. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię po Castaspelli z animacji "She-Ra i Księżniczki mocy". *Wygląd Casty jest inspirowany postacią imieniem Khoshek z gry "Castle Cats". Pochodzenie Meowni - Od autorki Galeria Casta ID.jpg Casta v2 ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Jakaś kreatura do legend' Muirgen - według podań, ta kobieta jest tak wiekowa jak sama planeta z której poxhodzi - Obsxurus. Istota ta ponoć powstała z pyłów, pierwszych lodów na nowo powstałych Obscuriańskich ziemiach i pierwszej iskry magii jaka trafiła na tą planetę. Z dwu-głową czarodziejką (w niektórych wersjach boginią lub czarownicą białej magii) istnieje na Obscurus wiele legend. Wg. Jednej z nich, jako pierwsza istota na planecie Muirgen żyje gdzieś na jej powierzchni i z "Pałacu rozległych lodów" , dzięki cudownemu wachlarzowi obserwuje życie mieszkańców. Muirgen jest także (wśród tych najstarszych Obscurian) uważana za personifikację sądu pośmiertnego, jako sędzia wydaje osąd czy dusza zmarłego jest godna by do końca świata ucztować wraz z nią i innymi bożkami-stwórcami w pałacu na samym szczycie wiecznej góry lodu. Według bardziej powszechnych legend, Muirgen nie jest istotą boską lecz strażniczką planety powołaną (wbrew pozorom) do życia przez kogoś - lub coś- wyższego rangą i traktowana przez tą ozobę jak własne dziecko. Mimo tego, kiedy na Obscurus życie zaczęło bardziej się rozwijać, Muirgen poczuła się bardzo zazdrosna i przy pomocy cudownego wachlarza wyrządzała krzywdy (związane głównie z kataklizmami naturalnymi) Obscurianom, za co została wygnana przez "rodzica" i skazana na wieczny pobyt w "Pałacu rozległych lodów" gdzieś na powierzchni Obscurus który - otoczony magiczną barierą - jest niewidoczny dla "zwykłych" osób. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pierwszy projekt postaci powstał w grze "Miss fashion". Można go zobaczyć klikając tutaj. *Imię postaci jest pochodzenia gaelickiego. Means "born of the sea" in Gaelic. In Irish legend this was the name of a woman (originally named Líban) who was transformed into a mermaid. After 300 years she was brought to shore, baptized, and transformed back into a woman. *"Pałac rozległych lodów" jest odniesieniem do "Pałacu Rozległego Zimna" (Guanghangong, 广寒宫) w którym to wg. Wierzeń ma mieszkać bogini księżyca - Chang'e występująca w chińskiej mitologi. Pochodzenie thumb|leftObscurus - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Niezwykle mała, z zewnątrz przypomina skalistą kulę wypełnioną kraterami, nie zdolną do rozwijania życia. Mieszkańcy żyją w podziemiach, gdzie źródłem światła i ciepła są naturalnie występujące na planecie kryształy. Chociaż Obscurus odstrasza swym chłodem i wyglądem, cechuje ją wiele pięknych zjawisk atmosferycznych w postaci błyszczącego deszczu czy też zapierających dech w piersiach zórz polarnych. Obscurus jako jedna z niewielu - o ile nie jedyna planeta w Magicznym wymiarze, cyklicznie zmienia swoje położenie roztaczając wokół siebie chłodną mgłę, która z teleskopu przypomina ogromną, jasnoniebieską chmurę. Od autorki Galeria Muirgen pierwszy rysunek.jpg Muirgen ID.jpg Muirgen symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Muirgen i grafikę swojego autorstwa. Opposity '"Jaśniejąca na niebie"' Amaterasu - Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Amaterasu powstała jako opposit Melindy. *Jej imię - Means "shining over heaven", from Japanese 天 (ama) meaning "heaven, sky" and 照 (terasu) meaning "shine". This was the name of the Japanese sun goddess, the ruler of the heavens. At one time the Japanese royal family claimed descent from her. Od autorki Galeria Amaterasu.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Bez liści' Aparna - czarodziejka suszy i braku urodzaju. Pobiera energię witalną z roslin itp dzięki czemu czuje się w miarę do życia, jest więc takim pasożytem troszke (może spożywać normalne jedzenie jak np.owoce et, ta energia po prostu daje jje power upa i sprawia że nie boli ją całe ciało). Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Aparna powstała jako opposit Astorii. *Jej imię - Means "leafless, not having eaten leaves" in Sanskrit. This is another name of the Hindu goddess Parvati. Od autorki Galeria Aparna.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Gamma' Gamma - którą kocham za design. Serio jestem dumna z tego designu. Sucha, z charakteru jak Temperance Bon tj.tylko nauka może nas zbawić. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię brzmi Myisha i zostało zaczerpnięte z uniwersum "League of Legends" *Nowe pochodzi od nazwy gwiazdy w gwiazdozbiorze bliźniąt. *Gamma powstała jako opposit Astry. Od autorki Galeria Myisha.jpg Gamma projekty.jpg Myisha szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'?' '"Dzień"' Hemera - Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Sylwetce Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Hemera powstała jako opposit Somni. *Jej imię - Means "day" in Greek. This was the name of the Greek goddess who personified the daytime. According to Hesiod she was the daughter of Nyx, the personification of the night. Od autorki Galeria Hemera.jpg Meta timeline *'?' Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija